Valentine's Day Blues
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: The Love Demons make an appearance here. Not much else needs to be said except, Alice X Eddy! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**Just thought I'd keep you people happy with a one-shot that I came up with! I bet you didn't even have to guess this was an Alice X Eddy pairing! ENJOY!**

Alice wrapped her black jacket tighter around her body, it was winter and the sun hasn't come up yet. It was seven o' clock, and most of the gang left for school without her because she wouldn't wake up. The only people left were Alice and Eddy. Alice was about a block from the school now and couldn't remember why she hated this day so much. Alice finally arrived and instantaneously knew why she dreaded the fourteenth so much.

"I hate Valentine's day…" she mumbled, walking through the halls.

She met up with Alex, Alyssa, Double D, and Ed at the section of lockets they had all to themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice could see Eddy at the edge of the hallway, with something hiding in his yellow shirt.

"Hey guys, Happy Valentine's Day!" Alice greeted, the word 'Valentine' almost making her gag.

"Hey Alice, got anything 'special' planned for today…?" Alyssa teased, making air quotes around the word, 'special'.

"Yeah, you gonna make out with Eddy or something? I hear he's dying to kiss you!" Alex laughed, currently on Ed's back. He was giving her a piggyback ride.

Alice's face flushed entirely, it looked like she was about to blow chunks.

Eddy caught her off guard and snuck up behind her.

"Hey, Alice what's up?" he asked quickly, making the dark haired girl flinch from surprise.

"Nothing…." She sighed, picking up her math book from her locker, and heading into class.

"What's up with her?" Eddy asked, pointing at the chick as she closed the door to the classroom.

"Valentine's day is like a death sentence to her…" Alyssa mumbled, beginning her story.

"You see….before we…moved here, Alice never got anything for Valentine's and neither did we. All the boys were pricks and chose ONE girl to give something to. The only thing Alice had, was Alex and I, we would exchange Valentine's because we were best friends, and that's what they do." Alyssa finished, worrying about her depressed best friend.

Eddy thought for a moment before rushing into the same classroom Alice was in, which just happened to be empty except for her.

"What's he doing? Oh, I hope it's not something that involves us…" Double D said, not wanting to sabotage his perfect record.

Ed started making weird kissy noises and put in his own opinion.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" he stated, pretending his hands were Alice and Eddy and putting them together.

** Somewhere clear on the other side of the school**

Two Cupids, a boy and a girl, were hiding behind lockers just outside the cafeteria.

"Hey, Uno, should we get all of them now, or just a few at a time?" Dos asked, preparing her arrow.

Dos's wings fluttered nervously as she poked her head out from behind the lockers. She flattened out the wrinkles in her white dress, waiting for the signal.

Uno, the boy Cupid, sighed, obviously annoyed.

"For the last time Dos, we strike when _everyone_ comes at lunch break." Uno explained, pointing to his white watch. It read 11:56am.

His wings drooped out of annoyance. The bell for lunch rang, and Dos shuttered in her diaper, she felt something was standing behind her. Dos turned around and came face to face with the farm boy, Rolf.

"Uno, it's-it's HIM!" Dos whined, pointed her arrow at him.

Uno turned around, only to be met by a giant fish in his face. He fell down, a bright red, fish shaped slap mark on his face.

"Rolf has predicted your coming, love demons! You will no longer bring misery to Peach Creek! ROLF WILL CRUSH YOU!" Rolf screamed, chasing them down the hall with two giant fish in hand.

Dos screamed, and blindly shot arrows in Rolf's direction. Luckily, for a Rolf, none of Dos's arrows actually hit him. Three of them hit the wall, the other one hit Eddy, who was yelling at Alex about how he wasn't getting _anything _for Alice today. Yeah, right!

"…and like I said I won't be getting anything for Alice because-YOWCH!" the arrow hit Eddy directly in the butt. His face creaked up into a weird smile and his eyes became big, pink hearts. The way he finished his sentence made Alex shutter.

"…because I want _you_ to be my Valentine!" he attempted a kiss, but Alex dodged and Eddy hit the floor.

"Ew, Eddy go away! You're creeping me out! Don't make me get Ed!" she threatened, bringing out her dog whistle.

"Aw, it's okay! I can tell you're scared, give Eddy a hug, and I'll make it all better!"

Alex punched Eddy dead in the face and rushed around the hall corner, where she rushed into the Janitor's closet and locked the door. She slid down to the floor and put her ear to the door, listening. Nothing. She sighed and turned on the closet light. She flinched; Rolf was in the small space creating some sort of disgusting liquid in a huge caldron.

"Uh, Rolf, we have a huge problem on our hands…" Alex mumbled, looking out the peep hole on the door.

"Rolf knows blond haired girl, and he has come up with a solution!" he stepped aside to reveal the rest of the repulsive mixture.

"The antidote for the love demon's curse, made entirely out of Rolf's mama's back hair and Johnny the Woodboy's toe jam!" He explained happily.

Though, as vile as Alex was, the mixture even made _her_ want to blow chunks.

"The demons plan to curse the entire school in a few moments, ROLF WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" he pondered for a moment before grabbing Alex by the front of her shirt.

"You will help me, girlfriend of the stupid one, all you have to do is…" he whispered his plan to her.

"WHAT, NO WAY!" she protested, before Rolf clamped his hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH! Do you want Rolf to hit you with a Mackerel? You will help Rolf, and in return, I will save your, _'beloved Ed boy'_." He offered, squeezing the mixture into small bombs made out of radishes.

Alex sighed, "…FINE! But you owe me, BIG TIME!" she agreed, hoping behind a large wall of boxes and changing her clothes. Alex now wore an entirely green bikini with white polka dots and a heart antenna hat.

She took the radish bombs and Rolf pushed her out into the hallway. She felt _very _self conscious even though nobody was in the hallway.

"GO! Rolf will be waiting for you there!" he explained, before shutting and locking the door.

Alex no longer had a choice, and walked towards the cafeteria.

**Just outside the doors**

"Are you ready Dos, we've got to go in a few seconds…" Uno asked, loading his sack with love arrows.

Dos nodded nervously, once again fluttering her wings.

Alex saw them, and snuck past into the cafeteria. Before anybody could notice her, Alex cut the fuse, and a bunch of screaming and stuff happened before a bunch of arrows were heard slicing through the air. Alex gulped before the lights came on, and she blew her whistle. All heads turned to Alex, their eyes now love hearts as well. She cursed under her breath before screaming and running full speed outside the door. She threw countless radish bombs blindly behind her and met Rolf in the closet. He had constructed a marsh mellow gun that shot the radishes.

"I said Rolf would help you, did I not?" he said, handing her the enhanced weapon.

Alex cursed at Rolf before rushing out the door and hitting every hungry middle school student that came at her. Soon, all she had left was the giant radish bomb, which she gladly threw, and the mixture hit everybody, flustered or not. Double D was sitting on top of a groaning Alyssa, before she pushed him off.

"What the hell happened?" Alice and Alyssa said in unison, automatically sliding their eyes to Alice.

Eddy looked pissed, Double D was white faced, and Ed just acted like nothing happened and ate a moldy sandwich he found under his shoe.

"…Eddy, you please get off me back?" Alice complained, Eddy still sitting on her. Alice looked like she was about to strangle the little prick. Before, she could pull a head-lock on Eddy, he quickly pulled out a single bright red rose.

"Aw…Eddy you're so sweet!" she said and gave him a cheek kiss.

Alyssa glared daggers at Double D and he helped her up, giving her a rose as well.

The same happened with Ed and Alex, except Alex gave Ed the rose. He didn't understood what it meant and ate it.

With all mistakes forgiven, and after exchanging roses, the group of six walked out of Peach Creek high and lived happily ever after, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

**Sorry for the late update, BYE!**


End file.
